


Bed Rest

by abc123z



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc123z/pseuds/abc123z
Summary: An unexpected pregnancy throws Valkyrie and Skulduggery for a loop. How will Valkyrie cope with the news? Will Skulduggery be able to help his partner through this? How on earth will these two raise a normal child? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain & Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain/Skulduggery Pleasant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I would like to start by saying thanks for dropping in! This story takes place like nothing happened after Valkyrie returned at the end of DOTL, I dont think you need to know anything besides that. I also changed Vals magic abilities. Please let me know what you think at the end! And this hasnt been edited by anyone other than me so please be nice and if you want to help, it would be appreciated.
> 
> "Ill post next chapter soon hopefully!

Valkyrie Cain was unconscious when Skulduggery Pleasant carried her into the Sanctuaries medical bay

Their latest case had taken them to the slums of Roarhaven where they were tracking what appeared to be a group of rogue mages attacking mortals. Later investigation revealed a group that called themselves the Neo-Diablerie that was killing mortals to worship the Faceless Ones. At first the Arbiters had underestimated the new group. But then the Neo-Diablerie proved harder to track and capture than expected, and the body count started to grow. Skulduggery and Valkyrie had been tracking them for months now across Ireland and Europe, and the detectives were finally closing in. The group had rapidly grown. Killing more and more , as well as, gaining followers of the Faceless Ones on their side. The increase of the pace of their sacrifices meant that when the Arbiter Corps had the chance to make a move and capture the guilty party they had to take it, no matter the odds.

The most recent opportunity to capture the Neo-Diablerie came with little warning and no time to plan. There was enough time to call in Cleaver for back up, but that was it. The detectives and their team were going in practically blind but there wasn't another option. The risk was calculated and it had been determined that the Neo-Diablerie needed to be stopped. The Arbiter team should be able to bring down the guilty with minimal loss and injury, but there was still a risk.

However they were going in, and they were going in with no further plan than Skulduggery's favorite of "Let's kick in the door and see what happens.

In the past whenever Skulduggery suggested this plan Valkyrie had always laughed and shook her head while rolling her eyes. Anyone that worked with the pair knew this routine well. Nothing had been different about this time, except the outcome.

In the past no matter the fight or the odds Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain walked out of the fire side by side. Laughing and making sarcastic comments about whatever bad guys they had just taken down the entire time.

This time was different though.

It happened in the middle of the fight. At one point Skulduggery and Valkyrie had been fighting back to back as they always did. The Cleavers worked around them as everyone fought the Neo-Diablerie.

Skulduggery could see Valkyrie fighting at the edge of his eyesight. Her hands were closed around a longsword made of shadows, it had been centuries since her surge. Skulduggery had joked once about mages that were 'magically ambidextrous' and Valkyrie was one of these mages. She went freely between her energy throwing, necromancy, elemental, and psychic powers. The ability of her different powers varied highly. In a fight, however, the combination was deadly and people knew it. People were in awe of it. Dexter Vex had once joked about Valkyries capabilities saying that "If people stepped out of the Dead Man's way they cowered out of Valkyries". He was right.

But that didn't mean she won every fight.

It happened faster than Skulduggery could process. One second after the last member of the Neo-Diablerie had fallen and was placed under arrest, Murder Rose stepped from the shadows where she had been watching the fight, unnoticed by the Arbiters.

There was a flash of metal and before Skulduggery could process what was happening or shout a warning to his partner there was a knife sticking out from her back. The blade was protruding from her left shoulder, having just missed her heart. The hilt was stuck in her skin while the point came out of her front. Valkyrie's eyes met his and he could see the shock and the pain. Skulduggery had rushed forward to catch Valkyrie as she stumbled forward from the force of the impact.

Before he could get there, there was another flash and another knife sticking out of her abdomen just under her ribs.

The Cleavers cleanly removed Murder Roses head from her shoulders, she hadent even tried to escape, choosing instead to take down the Arbiter she had grown to hate over the centuries.  
Skulduggery caught Valkyrie as she fell to the ground, calling her name and trying to keep her awake.

Hours later, after Skulduggery had brought Valkyrie into the Sanctuary doctors he refused to leave. He was staring at the operating room doors waiting for Dr. Jayr to come through with news of his partner.

Skulduggery thought back on their years together. It had been 250 years of a partnership at this point, 157 of being a couple, and 43 of being married.

Skulduggery stared down at his hands folded in his lap, he slowly pulled off his left glove to examine the titanium ring sitting on his bone fingers. Valkyrie had always teased him for wearing his ring under his gloves, saying he was embarrassed by her and trying to keep it quiet that they were married. To which he would respond teasingly how half the time she never even remembered to wear her ring and what did that then mean. He knew that she was of course joking but when she woke up he couldn't wait to prove it to her.

Skulduggery had seen his partner get injured before. Quite terribly on occasion. He had never seen her fall quite like she did today though. Melancholia had put her in the hospital, Serpine had broken her bones, Malevolent had tried to break her, Darquesse did break her. But he had never seen panic quite like that in her eyes. She knew that Murder Rose had hit her just right and that she was going down, quite possibly never getting up again.

The doors opened and Dr. Jayr walked out.

"Mrs. Pleasant will be okay." The short doctor smiled

"It's Cain, she refused to change it." Skulduggery was still staring at his ring, not registering the doctor's words as he thought back over their time. Suddenly his skull popped up, "She's okay?"

Dr. Jayr chuckled and ran a hand over his greying hair. "She'll be better than okay, they are doing fine and should be up now I think. I've left her affects sitting on the bedside table, you can go see her if you wish, but-"

Skulduggery had shot up before the doctor finished speaking and was through the doors. They banged open before swinging shut again violently as he moved down the hallway to his wife's room. He could see her through the window in the door. She looked pale and shocked but was awake and in a very sensible blue hospital gown, he calmed himself before entering the room.

Valkyrie's eyes came up to meet him, she looked drowsy.

"Time for another nap? You just woke up." Skulduggery tried to make his voice light.

"Skulduggery.."

"You did get stabbed quite violently with two very big knives so I supposed you can sleep if you want." He made his way to her bedside lightly taking up one of her left hand in his. With his other hand he reached to her bedside table, picking up the simple band that matched his. He slid it onto her ring finger.

Valkyrie was watching him work, not saying anything. She had a bandage on her head right about her left eye, he hadn't noticed that injury before. After her ring was in place Valkyrie looked up to meet his eye sockets. He met her eyes with an unwavering eyeless gaze. Slowly he brought her hand up to press a lip less kiss to her skin and the ring. Skulduggery Pleasant was not an overly affectionate husband. Especially in public. So the simple display of his love briefly made Valkyries heart flutter. Wordlessly Valkyrie held her arms out to him, asking him to get in bed and hold her. Being the caring skeleton he is, he obliged only vaguely begrudging.

Valkyrie tucked herself into his side while they settled into the bed. His arms as tight as they could be without causing pain.

"How are you, my dear?" Skulduggery pressed a soft kiss to her head. He could smell the coconut shampoo she used, it calmed him to breath it in.

"Jayr says I'm pregnant." Came her whispered reply.

Despite his lack of muscles she can feel him tense.

"I know, I don't know how. Neither does he entirely but you thought it was possible! All those years ago, with Abyssinthia. You thought you could be Caisson's father…" She was starting to sound hysterical and exhausted the more she talked. Her words gathered momentum as the thoughts came faster. "Skulduggery you have to believe me, I would never cheat on you. I wouldn't! You're my husband, I love you. I'm not 15 anymor-"

Skulduggery pulled away sharply to look down at her, "Stop talking for a second." He brushed her hair from her face and brought her face up to meet his. "I know you wouldn't. Even if you wanted to cheat on someone as magnificent as me you couldn't. We spend every second together practically." Skulduggery paused. He had no idea what to say, what to do. "I'm just.. Shocked." Another pause. "Shocked is a good word for it. As for how, well you see when two people love each other very much-"

Valkyrie smacked him and pulled away, practically falling off the other end of the bed. He had to grab for her to keep her up. "This isn't funny!" She was practically shouting. "I'm pregnant! This isn't funny! It's not okay! How did this happen?"

"Valkyrie calm down, everything will be okay." Skulduggery had to admit, his wife's reaction was throwing him for a loop.

Admittedly Valkyrie had told him time and time again that she did not want children. Ever. This had been one of Skulduggery's main hang ups when they first started dating, he couldn't give her a family. Valkyrie had convinced him this didn't matter to her though. It took many long conversations and late nights but eventually the skeleton came to accept that a pregnancy and a child was not something Valkyrie Cain wanted in her future. When they still discussed the topic of children she had assured him, she would never want kids and if she did they could adopt because she sure as hell wasnt raising one alone or with some dumb ass. She had quickly followed that with Skulduggery was a different type of dumbass than normal men she was referencing. Skulduggery was almost positive; those were her exact words.

"Do not tell me to calm down." Valkyrie's eyes were dark. She had calmed her movements and was sitting on the bed next to him. He saw the panic slowly leave her eyes and it was replaced with a look that appeared to be sad resignation. "Skulduggery, I can't have a kid. I'm horrible at kids. And we together are terrible at staying out of trouble, something will go wrong."

Skulduggery had just opened his jaw to respond to his wife's claims that they would fail at raising a child when the door to the room opened.

Jayr walked in pushing a computer cart.

"Hello!" His grey head bobbed up to the bedside. "What do you say to an ultrasound?" The old physician was smiling at the couple, oblivious to what he just walked into.

"Dr. Jayr is now really the best time?" Valkyrie's voice was more timid than Skulduggery had ever heard her.

"Of course, my dear!" Jayr was warming up the machine and squirting some gel into the ultrasound wand. "Detective Pleasant, could you hop off the bed. And Mrs. Pleasant please lay back and lift your gown over your abdomen."

Skulduggery was staring furiously at the oblivious doctor. The tension between the married couple was so thick it was almost palpable but Jayr noticed nothing. The skeleton detective started to slide off of Valkyrie's bed, but not before he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Valkyrie, play along and he will leave. It will be alright."

Normally Skulduggery Pleasant would never stand to be pushed around by an old doctor but he saw this time as an advantage. Maybe in the time it took to do an ultrasound he would be able to gather the thoughts swirling in his skull. Maybe his wife would have a chance to breathe and process. Maybe this would even excite her. Maybe Skulduggery would be able to choke down some of the sadness threatening to overwhelm him as he thought of his first child. Maybe Skulduggery could focus on the glimmers of hope and joy shining through.

Valkyrie looked at him with panic rearing again in her eyes. He tilted his head in just a way that he knew she would understand. It was calming, reassuring, and almost pleading with her to comply. Which she did. Slowly Valkyrie Cain slid down to lay on the bed, drawing her blue hospital gown up. "My name is Cain and its detective." She sounded absent minded as she spoke to the doctor, correcting him again on her title.

"Right, sorry." Jayr just chuckled before moving the wand to Valkyrie's stomach.

When the wand met Valkyries skin you would have thought there was an electric jolt sent into her skin the way she jumped. One of her hands flew from her hospital gown to grab her husband.

Skulduggery was shocked by the action but quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. His wife didn't often look for comfort or support, in that moment he was reminded of how much of a child she was compared to him. He felt guilt for a moment as her panic and fear was due to his actions. It was irrational, but it was how he felt. Skulduggery started to dwell on his feelings while staring into his young wife's eyes when suddenly a soft fluttering sound filled the room.

Both detectives' heads snapped to Dr. Jayr. "That's your baby's heartbeat." Jayr said softly. He was staring intently at the screen.

"That his heartbeat?" Skulduggery repeated after the doctor, seeking confirmation.

Jayr wasn't paying him any attention, however. The physician was solely focused on the screen now. He was forming words with his lips but no sound was coming out. He appeared to be counting but neither Skulduggery or Valkyrie were sure.

"Jayr, what is it? Is something wrong?" Valkyrie asked sharply. The hysteria had seeped back into her tone which caused Skulduggery's head to turn back to her. With his free hand, he raised it to stroke back her hair. Hoping to cause some comfort.

"Nothing is wrong Mrs. Pleasant"

"Detective Cain." The pair corrected him together.

"Right. Detective Cain. Detective Cain, how long has it been since your last menstrual cycle?" Dr. Jayr turned away from the machine and handed her a wrag, indicating she should wipe off the gel.

"A month maybe. Why?"

"Are you sure?" Dr. Jayr was studying her intently.

"Yes! No. I don't know!" Valkyrie turned to her husband for help. "I dont know." She eventually settled on this answer. "It's always been extremely irregular with all the punching and kicking and running."

"Yes, that's what I was concerned about."

"You said there was nothing wrong." Skulduggery's voice came out deep, low, and dangerous.

"Nothings wrong!" Dr. Jayr repeated, stepping away from the partners who were now staring at him intently. "But there is a risk of things being wrong. I am concerned because I believe Ms. Cain to be further along than expected."

The air in the room seemed to go still as the powerful elemental tried to reign in their emotions and tame their powers, "Its detective. How much further?" Skulduggery asked. He had a hand placed on the crook of Valkyries neck and shoulder, lightly massaging as he could feel her becoming tense and nervous.

"6 months."  
The room went silent.

"You think I am 6 months pregnant?" Valkyrie asked slowly.

"Yes. I think if you thought over these past months, many symptoms would present themselves. They just weren't noticed because of your lifestyle. For instance, you never take sick days so you brush off nausea. You work out every day so you wouldn't have a period normally, you don't sleep so fatigue is nothing new. Your aches and pains could be attributed to a fight. All of these symptoms were written off because they were not uncommon for your life normally. In this case, however, they were indicating your pregnancy."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were silent for a moment as they took in this information. "Valkyrie cant have been pregnant for 6 months. She's been in fights, we have been on missions. We hunted a serial killer, and a werewolf." The skeleton tried to rationalize.

"Which is the other cause for concern. As of right now, your pregnancy is no cause for worry but that could very quickly change. My worry is that one wrong step and there could be disastrous consequences." Jayr had walked to the side of the room as he talked, sinking into a chair there. "I would advise you to go onto bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. No work, definitely no fights, no working out, minimal walking and movement around the house."

Valkyrie was staring at the doctor, dumbfounded. All of a sudden a nervous laugh bubbled up out of her chest, Skulduggery turned to look at her, his head tilting curiously. "I'm gonna be sick.." She whispered while looking at him.

Dr. Jayr jumped up from his seat, handing a trash bin to the detective just in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait!

Both Valkyrie and Skulduggery were silent as they drove home. When the pair had gotten married 43 years ago the skeleton had moved into his partner's home as it was more suited for a married couple. That and the easy access to the caves made it hard to give up. 

“Valkyrie..” Skulduggery began hesitantly. Unsure of his course of action and for once actually wishing he had a completely thought out plan. He looked over at his wife who had given no indication that she heard him. Valkyrie's hands were folded in her lap, resting protectively against her stomach. She looked uneasy though, her back was straight and her expression hard. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Her long black hair was frazzled and she made no move to tame it. 

“Valkyrie,” Skulduggery began again. This time she turned slightly, acknowledging him with a slight hum. “How are you feeling, my dear?” Skulduggery knew it was a stupid question to ask but it seemed like the best place to start. 

“How do I feel.” Valkyrie tested the words slowly as if she was thinking. “How do I feel? I feel panicked. I feel sick. I feel like this isn’t going to end well. I feel scared. I feel angry.” Her voice was calm, startlingly so after her extreme reaction in the medical bay. “I feel scared, Skulduggery. Really really scared.” She turned away from him as if she was scared to look at him while she spoke. “I feel like a teenager who accidentally got knocked up and has to tell their parents except I’m 270 married to a 700 year old skeleton and my parents are dead.” Valkyrie's voice was thick, like she was fighting to keep from crying. “I’m scared.” She turned back to him and 

Skulduggery took his gaze off the road to briefly look at her. 

He was startled by what he saw. For the first time in decades he saw the teenager he had trained. He was suddenly reminded of their conversation when she had returned from Dr. Nye sealing her true name. How she had been rightfully upset and nervous. How he had known something was wrong but didn’t know what or how to fix it. Skulduggery Pleasant has always wanted to protect Valkyrie Cain but just like he couldn’t protect her then, he couldn’t protect her now. 

“I’m not.” Skulduggery admitted. His voice was strong and he sounded sure of himself. He turned his gaze back to the road. “I’m feeling so many emotions but I am not scared. I am excited, and happy, and worried admittedly, and so many other things right now. But I’m not scared. Valkyrie Cain, I have loved you for more than two and a half centuries. We have fought monsters, killers, traitors, and gods and come out the other side laughing and more beautiful than when we went in. Which some would think is impossible, since we are already such a handsome pair.” This caused Valkyrie to let out a wet giggle. “I am not scared. We can do this, Valkyrie. It won’t be how you may have imagined with your parents being gone or the father a skeleton but we can do this.” He assured her. 

It took a second for Valkyrie to answer. “I never wanted kids,” her voice was almost a whisper. 

Skulduggery was quiet for a moment. “Neither did I. '' He eventually confessed, in the corner of his vision he could see Valkyrie's eyebrows raise in confusion. “Ebonara wanted kids but I wanted to wait until after the war. The more fighting and death I saw the less I wanted children. It was an accident when she got pregnant and I was away fighting so I didn’t even know until she was practically giving birth.” Skulduggery chuckled lightly at the memory. The pain of losing his first family had not lessened over the years, it just became more bearable. “I had about a week to adjust to the idea of being a father before my son was born. And then it was like what you said with Alice. You just love them, it's instant. When you first hold your baby its an overwhelming feeling and you would do anything to keep them safe. You felt that with Alice and I believe when, if, the time comes you will feel it with our child.”

It was the first time it had been said that they were having a child. The enormity of the statement caused them to fall silent. Skulduggery was thinking of his first family and of the new one that was sitting next to him. Valkyrie was barely holding onto her panic. 

“You’re really happy aren’t you?” Valkyrie's voice was soft, hesitant to ask but needing to know her husband's true feelings. 

“I am.” He answered with no hesitation, his voice firm and sure. “I wish it was different. That you weren't scared, or that we had planned this, but I am happy. This is an opportunity to start a family and I’ve always wanted a family with you.”

“I don’t know how to raise a kid.” Valkyrie chuckled lightly, her eyes misting over. “The last baby I was around was Alice, we saw how well that went. I thought my mom would be around to help if I ever had kids but..” Valkyrie trailed off. “But she's not.” she eventually finished. There was a long pause before she resumed her thought. “Do you think it's bad that I'm not even showing?”

Skulduggery looked over at her slightly surprised by the question, “I don't know, Jayr said it was fine and that some people don't show until really late. You're obviously one of them.” They were pulling up to the Grimwood house now. He put the car in park and turned to look at her. “He said you should go on bed rest, you're always so stressed and you always get beat up. I think his worries are precautionary and he's trying to avoid an accident.”

“I do not always get beat up.”

“The other day you literally ran into someones fist.”

“I won that fight though, I wasn't beat up.”

Skulduggery chuckled at his wife, “I think that's still why Jayr said bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. Because you run into fists, don't get beat up, and win fights.”

Valkyrie was silent as she stared up at the Grimwood house. “If,” She placed emphasis on the if. “If we have a baby we can’t stay in a house where there is a door leading to an elaborate maze system full of monsters.” 

Skulduggery turned the key to cut the ignition, “I agree but if we choose to have the baby, that is not something we will have to worry about for quite some time.” He opened the door to the Bently stepping out and walking around to his wife's side. “If you had to decide right this second what would you do?”

“We’ve been married for 43 years, what do you think I would do?” Skulduggery was silent as he did not want to put his thoughts into his wife's head. “This would make you happy, yes? And I’ve never wanted kids, but the idea of having your child…” She trailed off. “That thought makes me happy. If it's your kid I could be happy.”

“Could be, not will be.” Skulduggery had opened his wifes door and was waiting for her to step out next to him.

She looked up at him as she turned to get out of the Bently, “Yes. Would you prefer it if I lie?” She blinked back tears. “I’ve never wanted kids, Skulduggery. But youre my husband and I love you so much.” There was a pause as she stood next to him, “I don't know if this is what I want. But I'm willing to try, for you.”

He looked at her, hope starting to bloom in his chest. “I could never ask that of you.” He trailed off thinking about the medication in the back seat currently. Dr. Jayr had given Valkyrie a prescription to terminate the pregnancy before they left the clinic. Skulduggery hadn't thought much of it until Valkyrie asked him to fill the prescription on his way home. Her voice had been so soft so hesitant when she asked him to stop. To Skulduggery, it sounded like she didn't really want the prescription filled but she knew it was expected of her. Maybe he was just hopeful, but maybe he knew his partner better than she knew herself. With a sign she turned and started making her way slowly to the Grimwood House. 

“I don't know. We have a while to decide and I'm sick of emotions and thinking for the day. Im exhausted.”

Skulduggery couldn't help but notice she left the medication in the back seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just fluff with some pregnancy emotions, I hope yall enjoy!
> 
> Also, Im planning to write a longer more complicated story about Skul and Val featuring Skulduggeries older brother... Im looking for someone to help me with editing and reading chapters for continuity and clarity. If anyone is interested please message me! I would love the help!

Valkyrie had not left the house in a month and she was going crazy.  
Skulduggery had been by her side every second of her leave and that was definitely contributing to her feeling locked up and crazy. Valkyrie needed her husband to leave her alone.  
At first, their time was spent having crucially important conversations. Conversations about if they were going to go through with the pregnancy, keep the child, and what all of this would mean for them. It took about a week to decide upon keeping their baby, and Valkyrie could practically see the anxiety leave Skulduggery after they decided this.  
After this, he was always trying to take care of her and Valkyrie was unused to her partner being so attentive. Sure he had always been there when she needed him in the past, but he never smothered her before. And there was no other word for how he was behaving now besides smothering. At first she tried to give him the benefit of the doubt but this again only lasted a week. After that he was just too much for her to deal with.  
Skulduggery tried to help her with everything. He seemed to be completely ignoring the fact that she could obviously take care of herself while pregnant, which was proven by the fact that she had been in fist fights and caught murderers. He was almost acting like she was incapable of doing anything. This, of course, did not sit well with Valkyrie but she let her husband be. He was excited at the prospect of having a family and a child again. And though he would never admit it to Valkyrie, she knew he was nervous about how she was handling the dramatic change in their lives and he was trying to make up for it.  
So, despite the fact that with every growing second she wanted to hit him with her shock sticks or throw a book at his skull, she let him be.  
After they decided to keep their baby, the next discussion was what to do about the house. Obviously, their mansion had more than enough room for the two detectives and a child. The issue was with the maze full of mage eating monsters and the fact that every bad guy known to man seemed to know where they lived. The couple eventually decided these were problems to be solved at a later date and determined that baby proofing the house would safely keep the child out of the tunnels for at least a few years, right? They were both so attached to the house, neither one wanted to let it go as it held so many good memories.  
Skullduggery was continuing his work as an Arbiter while Valkyrie was on leave, though he had severely scaled back his field hours. Instead the head Arbiter left the brunt of the work to the other Arbiters: Dexter Vex, Tanith Low, Temper Fray, and Omen Darkly. The Skeleton still had to go into Roarhaven for the occasional meeting, of course, and it was after one of these meetings that he found his pregnant wife sobbing in a spare bedroom.

Skulduggery was getting home late, later than he had since their fight with the Neo-Diablerie. As he pulled up to the Grimwood house he could see the lights were out through the entry of the house but they were on upstairs. Upon opening the door he could hear Beatles music blaring from the stereo causing him to chuckle at his wife's antiks. Skulduggery could hear her moving around upstairs in the bedroom they had decided to designate as a nursery. After hanging his jacket and keys in the entry, and setting the take out pizza he brought home on the table he made his way towards the stairs. Skulduggery ascended quickly and approached the nursery door, opening it silently to observe his wife.  
Boxes were scattered across the floor and Valkyrie Cain was sitting with her legs crossed among them, she was leaning back against the wall in a way that her barely showing bump was visible from the door. In her lap was a dusty photo album that appeared to be falling apart at the binding. Skulduggery was shocked to note the tear tracks on her cheeks as she flipped through the pages, as he watched her he could see her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.  
“Valkyrie?” Skulduggery pushed the door open with a gentle hand. “I’m home and I brought you pizza. Or maybe I could cook..” He trailed off unsure if he should address his wife's tears or leave her until she wanted to talk to him.  
Valkyrie's head shot up to meet his gaze. She started fumbling with the photo album in her lap, turning it quickly to face him. “Look, Skull.”  
The picture was old and grainy, almost 200 years old. Clearly in the frame was an adult Alice Edgly, holding her new born baby girl. On Alice's left was her husband, Jeffery Willis. He was leaning back against the couch, looking tired but happy as he watched the scene play out in front of him. On Alice's right was Melissa Edgly who was smiling brightly at her youngest and the baby, Melissa's arms were wrapped around Alice's shoulders. Behind Melissa was a greying Desmond Edgly with his hands on his wife's shoulders beaming down at the pair. In the background was Valkyrie, who was 50 years old in the photo but didn't look a day over 20. She appeared happy but the smile didn't reach her eyes as she stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.  
Skulduggery remembered taking the photo. He felt happy for Alice and her husband as they introduced their new baby to her grandparents. And sympathy for his partner as she would likely never experience a moment like that.  
Suddenly, Skulduggery knew exactly what upset his partner. Her mother was gone, they would never have the moment seen in the photograph with Alice. He crossed the room to slowly sit next to his wife on the floor, ignoring the dust and wrinkles accumulating on his suit. “Valkyrie,” his voice trailed off to silence, not knowing what to say to comfort her. There was nothing to say.  
In this moment Valkyrie Cain was a frightened young girl, who wished more than anything that her mother could be there to hold her hand. She was a frightened young girl who wished that her father would be there to see his grandchild and that her younger sister was there to share this experience with her.  
But Valkyrie Cain was a frightened young girl who would not get what she wished for. Her mortal family was dead. Melissa and Desmond died in a car crash in their early 70s. Mercifully, it was quick and they felt nothing. Nonetheless, they left behind two daughters and a grandchild. Less mercifully, Alice died in her late 30s of cancer. She left behind her sister, her two young children, and a grieving husband. After Alice's young death Valkyrie decided that she could not stand to watch the rest of her family grow old and die without her. The untimely deaths of Alice, Melissa, and Desmond Edgly took its toll on her. There was a time when Skullduggery didn’t see his partner smile for days, weeks, or even months. But as time does, it healed this wound. Eventually Valkyrie found her place in the world without her mortal family and she learned how to continue on as the people she loved grew old and died around her. Though she learned to cope with the pain of these losses there were still instances when it was too much to bear and this was quite obviously one of those times.  
Skulduggery gently took the photo album from his wife’s hands looking down at the photo of Alice, Melissa, and Desmond all smiling. There was nothing he could say to ease her pain or the suffering of losing her family. She watched him wordlessly as he fingered the photo against the paper eventually she spoke. “Do you remember that day? The day that Alice bright Valerie home?”  
Skulduggery looked up at his wife, eye sockets calmly meeting her gaze. He laid a gloved skeleton hand against her cheek, “How could I forget, my dear?”  
“Mom was so happy to finally have a grandchild. She and dad wanted one for so long, I think they finally gave up hope on me and realized Alice was going to give them that.“ Valkyrie sniffled as she stared at the photo now on her husband‘s hand. “I don’t know what the reaction would’ve been to us dating or getting married but I know what it would have been to the pregnancy. They would’ve been ecstatic, to have another grandchild. And Alice always joked that I wouldn't be able to handle pregnancy, that it would drive me crazy.” A light sob escaped her lips. “She was definity right, I feel like I’m going bat shit..”  
Skulduggery couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's words, his fingers were lightly stroking her cheek as he tried to provide what comfort he could. “You are not going crazy. You're just experiencing hormones, it's normal. As for your family,” He paused unsure what to say. “I am sorry they are gone, I know how hard it was for you and I can't imagine the difficulty of having a child without your mother to help.”  
Valkyrie took the photo back from Skulduggery's free hand and gently slid it back into the photo album. “I almost threw a book at you last night.” She admitted softly, clearly no longer wishing to talk about her deceased family though the tears were still rolling down her cheeks.  
“Is that so?”  
“Because you made me a sandwich.” Valkyrie admitted, voice thick with emotion.  
“Because I made you a sandwich?”  
“Yes.”  
“ _Why_?”  
“You’re going to think its stupid.”  
“That's probably true.” Skulduggery's quick response caused Valkyrie to pause.  
She scowled at him, cheeks and eyes still pink from her tears. “You’re being too..” she paused searching for a word. “Attentive.”  
“I'm being too attentive?” Skulduggery repeated her slowly, clearly confused. “I'm being too attentive to my pregnant wife?”  
“It's driving me insane.” Valkyrie admitted, pulling away from her husband so she could look up at him.  
Skulduggery stared at her for a second clearly confused on what to say before he burst into laughter. “I thought I was helping!”  
“You definitely aren't.”  
Skulduggery's laughter continued, “I’m sorry, my dear. I will help you less I promise. In fact,” He stood from the floor and started walking towards the door, leaving Valkyrie still sitting behind him. “I will throw out the pizza I brought home for dinner. Don't worry, I will let you cook for yourself.” He reached the door and turned to face his wife who was now struggling to her feet behind him.  
“Wait, you brought pizza? Don't throw it out!” Valkyrie was now to her feet and rushed past the skeletons laughing form. She hurried down the stairs to the kitchen before Skulduggery could follow her. “Is it pineapple?”  
“Of course, my dear.” Skulduggery called after her as he pulled the door shut behind him. He stopped to look around the room that would soon be the nursery. The photo album was still sitting on the floor, now closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if anyone wants to help with my upcoming fic please message me!  
> If you liked this chapter, please review and I will try to update soon!


End file.
